ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gorvan
Gorvan is a Tetramand Plumber-turned-criminal who first appeared in the videogame Ben 10: Alien Force. Gorvan makes his canon debut in Special Delivery. Appearance Gorvan appears to be a short, overweight Tetramand wearing a lime green and black jumpsuit and two pairs of gloves. In the Alien Force video game, Gorvan wore a Plumber Badge on his left pectoral. In Omniverse, he wears a grey belt around his waist. In his disguise, he wears a Plumber Suit with a visored helmet and two sleeves large enough to fit two arms each, making it appear as if he had only two arms. Personality History Omniverse In Special Delivery, Gorvan appeared in the background of Psyphon's auction. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, it was revealed that Gorvan was the spy who had infiltrated the Plumbers so he could supply Psyphon and his thugs with the latest Plumber technology and the Anihilaarg. In a raid, Gorvan was thrown out of the Plumber ship by one of Psyphon's goons to avert suspicion, angering him in the process and unknowingly leading the Plumbers to their hideout. He then fought Gwen but was defeated by her and arrested by the Plumbers. In Catfight, Gorvan is shown fighting Looma Red Wind along with many other male Tetramands to become her husband. He, along with all the other male Tetramands, are beaten by the princess however. In Universe vs. Tennyson, he was watching Ben's trial from Khoros. In Weapon XI: Part 1, Manny and Helen were about to take Gorvan into custody, but Phil and Leander appeared and attacked them. The unconscious Gorvan woke up and got away. In Stuck on You, Gorvan is hanging out at the Black Hole when Khyber comes looking for Skurd and temporarily gets his DNA fed on, sprouting four arms identical to his out of his head. When Khyber explains that he wants to work with Skurd and presents him the Nemetrix, he abandons Gorvan, who weakly falls to the ground. Powers and Abilities He has all the standard powers of an average Tetramand. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first appearance; cameo) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''Catfight'' (cameo) *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (cameo) *''Stuck on You'' Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Gorvan appears in the [[Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)|'Ben 10: Alien Force' video game]] as a villain. He is a renegade Tetramand Plumber who abandoned his duty and started selling alien tech to the highest bidder. Ben first meets Gorvan where he was fighting a group of the Forever Knights, where he is after a mysterious component. Gorvan enlists Ben, Gwen and Kevin's help to find the rest of the components. He claims to be a Plumber (he had a Plumber badge on his left pectoral) and even knew Max Tennyson. Secretly, Gorvan was working for the Highbreed and is on the run from the Plumbers. He tricked the trio into invading a Forever Knight's castle and fighting Vulkanus and his Pickaxe Aliens for another component. Gorvan turned Kevin into a DNAlien and made him fight Ben, but luckily, Ben was able to defeat Kevin and change him back to normal. Gorvan then fights Ben, and used a rejuvenation machine to increase his stamina. Ben was still able to defeat him, however, and kept Gorvan captive with some holding-cells. It is unknown what happened to him after the game was over, though it seemed that he was put into Plumbers' captivity. Trivia *Even though Gorvan was first introduced as a video-game character, he has his own action figure and his collectible card that shows what he looks like in the TV series. He also has a smaller toy in an Alien Creation two-pack with Murk Upchuck. *Gorvan is usually shorter than average for a Tetramand, and admits he could stand to lose a little weight. *Gorvan is one of the few Plumbers to have gone rogue and become a criminal. *In the video game: **Gorvan held the rank of Magister, making him currently the only known Magister to have gone rogue. **Gorvan was in possession of a machine that refills his stamina. **Gorvan didn't seem to be aware of the Highbreed's true plan, like the Forever Knights were. **Even though the Forever Knights were allies of the Highbreed, Gorvan fought them and used Ben and his friends to attack them and steal one of their components. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tetramands Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Male Villains Category:Former Plumbers Category:Omniverse Characters